


Umano, Troppo Umano (L'importanza di essere Black)

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Essere un Black è una croce. Alcuni la portano, alcuni la soffrono.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Umano, Troppo Umano (L'importanza di essere Black)

**_~ The importance of being Black ~_ **

** A Forza Di Essere Vento **

Non c’era niente che quelle pareti gli risparmiassero. Non un ricordo, non un insulto. Non gli risparmiavano le notti insonni, passate a cercare una via di fuga come se fosse in una prigione di cristallo, terribile, in cui poteva vedere un irraggiungibile esterno. E non gli risparmiavano le urla, continue.

Osservava le foto appese a quelle stesse pareti come se potessero fargli da ponte per il suo mondo. Osservava il sorriso acceso di James, gli occhi profondi di Remus e lo sguardo un po’ sparuto di Peter, e si diceva che quei volti erano la sua casa, non il luogo in cui era in quel momento, dove nessuno mancava mai di ferirlo nell’orgoglio, nell’animo.

Erano anni ormai che mentiva. Mentiva a se stesso, mentiva ai suoi amici, fingendo di aver trovato una spensieratezza che in realtà non aveva mai incontrato, che lo portasse lontano dalle parole sibilategli ogni volta che varcava la soglia di casa.

_Traditore. Indegno. Babbanofilo._

Si era sentito così tante volte dire dalla madre “Tu non sei mio figlio”, che gli sarebbe piaciuto che quella semplice sentenza diventasse la pura verità, e quindi ritrovarsi un giorno in una casa diversa, con una famiglia che si potesse definire tale.

Eppure non accadeva mai, e tutte le mattine, aprendo gli occhi dopo poche ore di sonno, si ritrovava ancora in quel letto elegante, ancora in quella casa dalle tinte oscure, una casa che trasudava odio e boria.

Sognava tutto quello che era normale sognare per un ragazzo di appena sedici anni.

Sognava di avere il mondo ai suoi piedi, di far avverare i suoi desideri con uno schiocco di dita, di viaggiare, conoscere terre che aveva solo sentito nominare...

L’unico desiderio atipico, la cosa che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto essere in condizione di desiderare, era la libertà.

Quella libertà che negli anni aveva visto cancellarsi, che gli era stata troppe volte negata.

La libertà di essere Sirius e basta, di slegarsi dal suo cognome e vivere ogni giorno senza sentire addosso il peso delle altrui aspettative, senza venire additato come _sbagliato_ da quelle stesse persone che l’avevano messo al mondo.

Non aveva più niente da sperare, se non che quella tortura a cui veniva quotidianamente sottoposto cessasse presto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere cieco, sordo e muto, in modo tale da non poter vedere più la delusione e il disprezzo sui volti dei suoi familiari, per non poter sentire le loro parole di biasimo, per non poter rispondere, attirando su di sé sempre maggior astio.

Era un ramingo in terra straniera, un Grifone in un nido di Serpi.

Si alzò lentamente, aprendo la finestra. Un gelido vento dicembrino gli sferzò il volto, facendo quasi male al suo passaggio, ma raffreddando in Sirius quella smania di fuga, che gli premeva come un macigno sul petto. Al vento volarono via le parole dei suoi genitori, adesso mormorate, ma sempre uguali. Il vento portò via i pregiudizi, portò via un po’ del buio che lo avvolgeva. Si ferì la mano contro lo spigolo della finestra e sorrise, perché il vento si portò via anche un po’ di quel sangue puro, che gli dava la nausea.

Per un attimo provò il desiderio di strapparsi la pelle, per spogliarsi del suo essere e restare solo essenza. Poi si risedette, ridendo di sé e della follia che lo permeava quando era costretto da catene invisibili a rimanere in quella casa.

Si stese di nuovo sul letto, preso da una stanchezza latente, e attese di addormentarsi, di poter finalmente cedere spazio ai sogni, che come ghiaccio su una ferita erano in grado di lenire qualsiasi dolore.

Sognò di perdersi anche lui in quel vento, di farsi cullare dai suoi aliti fino ad arrivare là dove non esisteva nessuno che avesse sentito parlare della ‘Nobile Casata dei Black’.

Sognò di poter essere davvero quella persona che mostrava costantemente agli occhi altrui, quel ragazzo sorridente e spensierato, quasi un po’ superficiale.

Sognò, perché in quel momento era l’unica cosa che lo facesse sentire _vivo_ , che lo facesse sentire al sicuro.

Del resto, da sempre gli uomini si rifugiano nei sogni, e in essi trovano la quiete che nella realtà è negata, quasi devastata.

Un sorriso gli increspò il volto, e annegò in quel mare di speranza.

** Forse Ho Confuso Il Piacere e L’Amore **

****

Distesa su un letto freddo, studiava la sua immagine allo specchio.

Era bella. Era sensuale. Era tutto ciò che un uomo potesse mai desiderare. Eppure quel corpo che pareva essere intarsiato nel marmo, quel viso che sembrava il volto nascosto della Luna, non nascondevano nulla al loro interno. C’era un vuoto bruciante dentro di lei, un vuoto che fino a pochi anni prima aveva giudicato incolmabile.

Fino a quando non era stata irretita dalle ombre. Fino a quando i suoi occhi, freddi come sempre, non avevano incontrato un gelo ben superiore.

Il nome del Suo Signore le vagava indisturbato nella mente, tormentandola, suscitando in lei delle emozioni che credeva sopite per l’eternità.

Quando era da sola a letto, come in quel momento, chiudeva gli occhi e riusciva quasi a _sentire_ le dita sottili di Voldemort che la sfioravano, padrone della sua pelle, padrone delle sue labbra, padrone di tutto ciò che lui volesse.

E padrone anche di ciò che lui non voleva. Padrone del suo cuore.

Si era chiesta spesso il perché di quelle sensazioni, ed era giunta ad una conclusione disarmante. Lei lo amava. E non come uno schiavo ama il suo signore... lo amava in un modo quasi annichilante, come la Terra ama la luce del Sole.

E lui se l’era presa, come se fosse un oggetto, ma l’oggetto migliore che possedesse. L’amava anche lui, e Bella ne era fin troppo consapevole. L’amava con violenza e l’amava con il corpo, non con il cuore.

C’erano notti in cui la strega lo _odiava_. In cui avrebbe voluto dargli un singolo schiaffo, solo per fargli provare almeno una volta il bruciore della dignità ferita, come lui faceva con lei tutte le notti. Si portava via sempre una parte di lei, e Bellatrix era consapevole che di lì a poco si sarebbe ridotta in cenere, che sarebbe divenuta solo un ricordo e niente più.

Strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola. Non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere che una cosa del genere accadesse. Lei era nata per comandare, non per essere sottomessa. Eppure notte dopo notte continuava a portare il giogo dei suoi sentimenti, una costrizione di cui si sarebbe volentieri liberata, se solo la sua mente le avesse permesso di sopportare la lontananza dal Signore Oscuro.

Sperava ancora di scorgere qualche bagliore nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che le desse degli indizi, che le dicesse che vi era ancora spazio per delle percezioni del tutto umane, che il sangue ribolliva esattamente come il suo. Ma era conscia del fatto che si trattava di un’illusione, e che la presenza di Voldemort accanto a lei, su di lei, era precaria, evanescente, impalpabile. Ogni volta che lei tentava di andare oltre, lui spariva.

Voldemort non era un uomo. Voldemort era semplicemente un’ombra.

La _sua_ ombra.

Si proiettava sul suo stesso corpo, alla luce di fioche candele, che rendevano sfuocati i contorni dei loro attimi di pura passione. E la annullava, come se di fronte a lui Bellatrix fosse solo cenere, solo istinto.

Sapeva che lui avrebbe potuto porre fine a quel ferale e atroce idillio in ogni momento. Ma continuava a tenerla stretta a sé, stimandola come braccio destro e disprezzandola come donna.

 _Corpo e potere_. Ecco ciò che poteva offrire Bellatrix Lestrange.

Non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di essere definitivamente e indissolubilmente sua. Si legava ai suoi sogni, che ogni notte somigliavano sempre più ad incubi. Si vedeva schiava e poi regina, petalo e poi rosa, amante e poi moglie. Una moglie dannata, sposa delle tenebre, ma una moglie che avrebbe avuto tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

Che le sue labbra avessero per una volta soltanto un sapore differente da quello dell’eccitazione.

Ma quelle erano solo immagini, parto di una mente travagliata e innegabilmente violentata da un uomo, che umano non era.

Persa nei sogni. Perché gli uomini e le donne si rifugiano nei sogni, convinti di potervi trovare sprazzi di realtà.

Ma la sua realtà era fin troppo amara per poter vivere nel mondo onirico. E improvvisamente, smise di sognare, rinchiusa in un vicolo cieco, senza nessuna via d’uscita.

** Dai Diamanti Non Nasce Niente **

Avere tutto era la cosa che chiunque avrebbe desiderato. Avere tutto, fuorché la libertà, il possesso di se stesse, era la cosa che Narcissa aborriva più di tutte.

Era nata in una famiglia che l’aveva illusa. Tutti la guardavano, le dicevano che era bellissima, che esisteva per raggiungere la perfezione, per portare alto il nome dei Black.

Menzogne. Non lo pensavano, e non era vero. Era nata per essere una piccola Bellatrix, per conoscere la crudeltà troppo presto ed imparare ad apprezzarla. E l’aveva fatto. Aveva goduto delle altrui disgrazie, aveva conosciuto l’ammaliante gioco della tortura, e aveva seguito il percorso che altri avevano così accuratamente tracciato per lei.

Ma ogni sera, al buio nella sua stanza, Narcissa doveva pagare il fio per le scelte che non sapeva prendere... per delle ribellioni che sembravano lontane anni luce da lei, e da tutto ciò che le avevano sempre inculcato.

Fu quel senso di colpa che nel corso degli anni completò la sua opera, spegnendo pian piano quel che restava della vitalità di Narcissa Black.

Il lusso e lo sfarzo erano all’insegna della sua quotidianità, e lei brillava in mezzo a tutti quegli oggetti che riteneva scioccamente necessari. _Toujour pur,_ era il motto della sua famiglia, e _Toujour tout*_ era la parte di quel motto che era stata omessa, ma che risaltava subito agli occhi di chiunque mettesse piede a Black Manor. Piena di inutili suppellettili fuori, e arida dentro, ecco come si era sentita nel momento in cui, guardandosi allo specchio, aveva visto una bambina divenuta donna troppo presto, una bambina a cui avevano tolto ogni giocattolo, sostituendolo con la triste verità di quello che era il suo destino.

Moglie, madre, fautrice di quella perpetrazione del sangue puro che era alla base della famiglia Black da secoli.

E lei aveva sempre fatto ciò che le veniva richiesto, aveva amato perché costretta, aveva imparato la sottile arte del silenzio e della sottomissione, dominando quei pensieri che la portavano indietro nel tempo, a giorni vacui che presentavano sorprendentemente qualche venatura di gioia.

La gioia dell’innocenza, quella che aveva perso da ormai troppo tempo.

Era tutto fuorché sciocca o superficiale, ma qualcosa dentro di lei la spingeva a fingere di esserlo, per riuscire a mantenere il controllo sulle uniche cose che le restavano.

I suoi sogni.

Quelli che la rapivano ogni notte al buio, sdraiata accanto ad un uomo che in principio era un estraneo, quei sogni macchiati da una sorta d’infantilismo, retaggio di un’infanzia rubata.

Erano gli unici attimi in cui si sentiva reale, in cui riusciva davvero a credere che il suo percorso potesse subire delle deviazioni, che potesse essere lei stessa l’autrice della sua storia. E il risveglio, dannato, la riportava sempre indietro, con i piedi per terra, ad osservare un mondo che assumeva delle fattezze sempre più ineluttabili, da cui si sollevavano catene che mai sarebbero state spezzate.

Avrebbe solo voluto che qualcuno riuscisse a scorgere la sofferenza che si celava dietro quegli occhi, dal colore ormai indefinito.

Ma non aveva alcuna speranza. Ogni mattina Lucius le sorrideva, felice di avere accanto a sé una buona moglie, non di avere accanto Narcissa Malfoy. Per questo con il tempo lei aveva fatto di tutto per spersonalizzarsi, per rendersi soltanto ‘una donna’, e niente di più.

Pian piano si era spogliata di tutte quelle caratteristiche che possedeva quando era poco più che un’adolescente, fino a far rimanere di sé solo la nuda carne, solo l’involucro di milioni di pensieri che nessuna mente umana sarebbe mai stata in grado di cogliere.

Guardava assorta fuori dalla finestra, riuscendo a scorgere solo le solitarie gocce di pioggia che rigavano il vetro, monotone e destinate a sparire fin troppo presto. Poi osservò l’anello che le pesava sull’anulare come un macigno.

Lucius le aveva chiesto di sposarla in maggio, quando il diamante incastonato nell’oro puro rifletteva i suoi raggi ovunque, facendo apparire il suo mondo più magico di quanto già non fosse. Non era stata una proposta sentita, ma tutta quella luce aveva regalato a Narcissa delle sensazioni a cui non aveva saputo rinunciare.

Adesso, nel grigiore del suo presente, quel diamante si era fuso con le ombre circostanti, e aveva perso qualsiasi bagliore, come la sua giovinezza sfumata.

Chiuse lentamente gli occhi, cullandosi nel ticchettio della pioggia, cullandosi nell’unica luce che sapeva ormai trovare nei momenti di buio. La luce che nasceva dalla sua mente, da antichi desideri, e da sogni sempre uguali. Conscia che è tipico degli uomini rifugiarsi nei sogni, e che questi erano l’unica cosa che ancora le permettesse di sentirsi umana.

_*Sempre tutto_

** A Canseira, O Brio* **

Un ragazzino non può sempre essere cosciente delle proprie scelte.

Questa era la conclusione a cui era tristemente giunto Regulus. L’aveva capito quando ormai era troppo tardi, quando la sua pelle era marchiata di puro male, quando la sua vita sembrava dover essere votata ad una causa ben più atroce di quella della sua stessa famiglia.

Ma l’aveva capito, e tanto gli bastava per riuscire a sentirsi assai migliore di coloro che lo circondavano.

Forte di quella consapevolezza, passava le giornate a osservare gli altri. Vedeva occhi scavati, cicatrici destinate a non sparire mai più, segno indelebile di colpe probabilmente inesistenti. Lui era diverso. Lui sapeva con chi aveva a che fare, sapeva che tutto quello che accadeva in quel periodo era solo la punta di un iceberg fatto di sangue, di torture, di repressione feroce.

Quello che non sapeva all’epoca, era la via che sarebbe stato meglio intraprendere.

Più volte nelle infinite e tormentate notti a Grimmauld Place, sognava la fuga, lontano, dove nessuno avrebbe saputo chi lui fosse, dove nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a quello strano tatuaggio sul suo braccio sinistro.

Ma non avrebbe potuto farlo. Non avrebbe potuto perché stava già tradendo nella sua mente le ambizioni che i suoi genitori avevano su di lui, e non poteva permettere di macchiarsi anche del peccato di viltà.

_O sei con me, o contro di me._

Questa era da sempre la politica di Voldemort, e lui ne aveva preso atto. Solo, aveva sbagliato la parte da cui schierarsi. Si era lasciato ipnotizzare da quegli occhi scuri, da quella voce suadente e sibilante, che sarebbe stato in grado di convincerlo di qualsiasi cosa.

Aveva scherzato con il fuoco, e si era irreparabilmente bruciato. Sentiva di non avere più sangue nelle vene, di non essere più vivo. Di essere già vecchio, a soli diciott’anni.

Aveva tutto a portata di mano, ma non aveva la possibilità di allungare il braccio. Ecco come si sentiva. _Ingabbiato._ E senza più motivi per continuare la sua farsa, per recitare la sua parte in quella piccola commedia dell’orrore.

Sapeva quale avrebbe dovuto essere la prossima scena. Era il terrore da palcoscenico che gli faceva passare notti insonni, sudando e tremando come chi si rende conto che la parola ‘fine’ è tristemente vicina.

Era stanco di tutto quello che era costretto a vedere e a fare. E convinto di essere l’unico in grado di fare qualcosa, l’unico che avrebbe osato una ribellione marchiata con il nome di ‘morte’.

Di troppe cose l’aveva messo a parte Voldemort, e in un ultimo impeto di dignità, Regulus decise che il suo atto finale sarebbe stato farlo pentire di tanta fiducia nei suoi confronti.

*****

I suoi ultimi momenti rispecchiavano alla perfezione quello che era stata la sua esistenza negli ultimi mesi.

Buio. Freddo. Sensazione di soffocare.

Annegava inesorabilmente nelle mani della morte, nelle mani dei morti. I viscidi Inferi lo stavano portando via da se stesso, trascinandolo sempre più in profondità, fino a un punto di non ritorno.

Ricordò improvvisamente quando era bambino, e parlando con Sirius gli aveva detto che l’unica morte degna di un Black era una morte gloriosa, una morte da eroe. Il fratello aveva riso di lui, come sempre scettico quando si parlava dei grandi ideali dei Black.

In quel momento sentiva di dovergli dare ragione. E del resto, era certo che nessuno dei suoi familiari avrebbe condiviso la sua finale idea di eroe.

Un eroe dalla parte di ciò che era giusto, un eroe che sacrificava se stesso, che versava del sangue perfettamente puro per dei motivi che, ne era certo, avrebbero ritenuto ignobili.

Ma ciò che contava era che in quel momento era come se quell’acqua putrida stesse lentamente lavando via quelle macchie che erano diventate parte della sua anima, che si stava stingendo fino a tornare al bianco originario.

Un eroe. Questo era tutto quello che voleva essere. Un eroe silenzioso, ignoto, inglorioso. Ma questo era il suo ultimo desiderio, l’ultimo sogno a cui si abbandonò prima di chiudere gli occhi per l’eternità.

Gli uomini si rifugiano nei sogni. Lui in un sogno, ci stava morendo.

****

_*La Stanchezza, La Dignità_

** Il Veleno Di Queste Parole **

Sbatté la porta della sua stanza, si accovacciò in un angolo mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie.

Non voleva sentire niente. Niente che le ricordasse chi realmente lei fosse, nessuna delle parole dei suoi genitori e delle sue sorelle. Quelle parole taglienti come lame, penetranti come il gelo di metà dicembre.

Nera la loro anima, al pari di un cognome con cui lei non voleva avere niente a che fare.

Riusciva ancora a sentire le loro voci nella sua mente, e credette di essere impazzita. E del resto sarebbe stato prevedibile. Immaginava la reazione della madre se fosse diventata matta davvero.

_“Del resto, non è mai stata troppo normale la piccola Dromeda”_

No, lei non era normale. Né aveva la minima aspirazione a diventarlo, se normale significava omologarsi a loro.

Sospirò, senza provare nemmeno la necessità di piangere. Troppe lacrime inutili erano già state versate in loro nome, e lei ormai le lesinava per un futuro che non poteva prospettarsi roseo.

Sapeva di non poter basare la propria vita sulle decisioni che non era in grado di prendere, sulle posizioni che non voleva esprimere. Odiava tutti, ma al contempo non poteva fare a meno di privarsi della loro presenza, che pur la pungeva, e la pungeva troppo, poiché in loro vedeva tutto ciò che lei non sarebbe mai stata. Vivere una vita statica, senza nessun affanno e nessun travaglio. Ne avrebbe anche potuto accettare la noia, se l’avesse privata dei suoi turbamenti. Di tutte quelle passioni insolite, di tutti i pensieri che vagavano fino all’irrazionale. Di tutto quel cercare amore in ogni volto, in quelli più improbabili, lì dove sapeva che non ce ne sarebbe stato mai.

Ormai tutto in lei aveva il sapore della rassegnazione; viveva di una sofferenza di cui era la sola artefice, nessuno l’aveva creata, perché intorno a lei non c’era nessuno. Solo volti e nomi, e problemi e pensieri, che mai si avvicinavano anche solo a scalfire la superficie della sua anima.

Ma lei era un’estranea per tutti loro, e sapeva di non doversi aspettare nulla. Nessun gesto che rasentasse l’affetto, nessuna parola di conforto. Tutto ciò che le spettava era veleno, carezze al vetriolo, nella speranza di riuscire con quello stesso veleno ad infettare anche lei con il germe dei Black.

Nessuno aveva previsto che Andromeda potesse essere più forte di qualsiasi arma venefica, più ostinata della mente deviata di una madre che disprezza la figlia. Ma era troppo stanca per reagire ancora, sebbene si rendesse conto che la stanchezza l’aveva raggiunta fin troppo presto.

E del resto a che cosa le serviva la giovinezza, quell’entità così effimera, se poi non la poteva nemmeno vivere? Non avrebbe avuto nulla da raccontare se non le vite degli altri, che non le sarebbero mai appartenute. Si convinse che l’esistenza è data davvero dall’attimo. Ma troppi attimi erano passati senza che nulla cambiasse. E dunque smise di essere presente, e cominciò a sperare nel futuro, prima di comprendere che il futuro si attuava costantemente, man mano che i minuti passavano, e che tutto si tramutava in quel presente che lei tanto aborriva.

Fu in quel momento che probabilmente si rese conto della sua ultima possibilità. Sognare. Sognare ad occhi aperti, evadere da una realtà troppo amara, trasferire la mente in un luogo in cui lei potesse essere protagonista, non semplicemente entità marginale. Era sognare che ogni tanto le regalava qualche sorriso in mezzo alle lacrime e sognare che un giorno tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato si potesse finalmente toccare con mano, che diventasse una realtà tangibile. Una realtà in cui non c’era dolore, in cui non c’era sangue, priva di sovrastrutture, dove tutto si sarebbe fondato sulle basi di ogni essere umano, sulla sua interezza, su ciò che aveva dentro, non su ciò che appariva.

Un mondo dove ciascuno avrebbe imparato a dire la propria, dove le mezze verità non sarebbero più esistite. Era la sua personale isola di Utopia*, che i folli e i visionari si ostinavano a cercare dove non sarebbe mai potuta esistere. Un’isola dove gli esseri umani per la prima volta sarebbero stati davvero “umani”.

Andromeda Black passò gli ultimi anni della sua adolescenza vivendo separatamente rispetto al resto della gente, sentendosi importante poiché possedeva un luogo in cui evadere, un luogo ben più felice di qualsiasi altro posto esistente.

Un luogo chiamato ‘sogno’, qualcosa che possedevano tutti, ma che pochi erano in grado di manipolare a proprio piacimento.

Tutti gli uomini si rifugiavano nei sogni, ma Andromeda era certa che nessuno di loro sarebbe mai riuscito a penetrare nei suoi, poiché nessuno poteva mai avere un’immaginazione così fervida da raggiungere la sua Isola.

E pensò questo finché non conobbe Ted. E gli abitanti dei suoi sogni, dapprima divennero due. Poi si tramutarono semplicemente in realtà.

* “ _L’Isola di Utopia_ ”, Thomas More

****


End file.
